Inceste
by Valeine
Summary: Histoire entre frere et soeur...


_Inceste_

Silvio et Andrea sont des jumeaux d'origine italienne et sont tout deux très beaux. Ils sont blonds, aux yeux noisettes, presque jaunes et ont un visage aux traits fins. Silvio adorait sa soeur plus qu'elle ne l'aimait et ceci grandissait avec l'âge.

Ils avaient 17 ans à présent, ils avaient mûri et leur complicité d'enfance avait disparu. Andrea avait ses amis et Silvio les siens. Ce dernier tentait souvent de reconstituer le lien qui les avait jadis uni, mais Andrea s'en écartait et cela lui causait beaucoup de peines. Il était fort beau jeune homme, mais n'avait jusqu'ici eu de sérieuses relations d'amour. Sa soeur, tandis qu'à elle, avait du succès auprès des garçons, mais elle avait souvent de mauvaises fréquentations, ce qui lui provoquait parfois des problèmes. Il n'aimait pas la voir avec ces "ratés", comme il les appelait, il les haissait, mais elle se moquait bien de ce qu'il pouvait en penser. Il voulait seulement l'avertir et la consoler quand elle revenait à la maison en pleurant, mais elle n'aimait pas qu'il se mêla de ses affaires.

Un jour de week-end, alors qu'il neigeait à l'extérieur, Silvio était en train de regarder la télé, quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Andrea apparut en claquant la porte. Il détourna sa tête de l'écran et la vit, l'aire maussade, la figure rouge, gémissant en s'essuyant les yeux, monter à l'étage en retirant sa veste. Après quelques minutes, il l'entendit redéscendre et une porte se referma soudainement, c'était la porte de la salle de bain. Silvio se leva, alla éteindre la télé, puis s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait sa soeur et tendit l'oreille. Il put discerner le son de l'eau couler du jet d'eau, la porte de la douche s'ouvrir, un mouvements de tissus, puis plus rien.

Ils étaient seuls à la maison, leurs parents travaillaient, il n'avait donc pas peur d'entamer ce qu'il avait en tête. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis tourna doucement la poignet, puis la referma derrière lui, mais Andrea n'entendit rien. Il retira ses chaussures, mais garda ses vêtements, puis s'avança vers la douche, ouvrit la porte et la referma. Andrea se retourna soudainement et fut étonné de voir son frère près d'elle.

- Silvio, mais... tu es fou ou quoi, dit-elle en tentant de se cacher, sors d'ici tout de suite...

- Écoute-moi Andrea, ne me rejette pas, laisse-moi te parler ?

- Quoi? Mais ce n'est pas une raison d'entrer dans la douche pour me parler alors que j'y suis, tu n'as donc pas hon...

- Non!

Elle resta bouche bée et ne sut quoi répondre, tellement elle était sidérée.

- Sors d'ici maintenant Silvio, SORS.

- Écoute-moi, dit-il, pourquoi tu réagis ainsi avec moi, tu es ma soeur Andrea et je ne supporte plus de te voir revenir à chaque fois à la maison avec cette gueule.

- Ce n'est pas le moment et puis je fais ce qui me plaît, je suis grande maintenant.

- Et bien non chère soeur, tu ne l'es pas.

Elle leva la main pour le gifler, mais il lui attrapa le bras et la plaqua contre la paroi de la douche.

- Arrêté ça Silvio, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, qu'as-tu donc en tête?

Il l'observa sévèrement et une peur la frappa soudainement, pensant que son frère était devenu fou et qu'il allait la tuer, mais il l'a prise dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, qui lui tombait jusqu'aux hanches. L'eau chaude continuait de couler sur eux et cette douce atmosphère donna envie à Silvio d'étreindre un peu plus sa soeur contre lui, de la protéger.

- Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas, tu t'écartes tellement de moi au point de m'oublier parfois et ça me tue Andrea, tu comprends.

Elle ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux en posant sa tête sur son l'épaule.

- Je ne comprends pas la raison qui te fait changer ainsi, alors qu'étant petit, j'était ton meilleur ami. Je sais que tu grandis et tu n'es pas la seule, mais est-ce une raison pour ignorer son frère jumeau et sombrer dans la déliquescence?

- Ne dis pas ça Silvio, je ne t'ignore pas, c'est juste que... je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je suis perdu c'est vrai, pardonne-moi.

Elle se mit à pleurer et fut heureuse tout à coup de réaliser qu'elle avait un frère exceptionnel qui serait toujours là pour elle. Silvio l'observa tendrement, lui caressa le visage, lui embrassa le front, puis sortit.

- Je t'attends dans la cuisine okay? Je vais te préparer ton goûter.

- Oh Silvio! murmura-t-elle.

FIN!

Ne vous demandez pas pourquoi je n'ai pas écrit une scène d'amour entre Silvio et Andrea, c'est mon affaire. C'est tout ce que j'avais envisagé, mais d'après vous, cette histoire est vraie ou fausse, car si j'avais ajouté une scène d'amour, j'aurais menti et tout gâché. À vous de voir une fois de plus...

_Valeine_


End file.
